Together happily
by Otaku12FT
Summary: [1#] Juvia tenía que aceptar la realidad. Gray no la amaba… desde que la maga de agua se enteró que el alquimista de hielo tiene una relación amorosa con Lucy, no podía hacer nada al respecto y su único consuelo solo podían estar en sus sueños… donde en cualquier lugar Gray y Juvia están juntos y felices. [One-shot] [¿GrUvia?]


Simplemente un one-shot GrUvia algo triste ya que… Estaba apenada(? Además de que con mi linda Unnie (hermana) [Les manda saludos xP] estamos haciendo un par de retos… por así decirlo así que acá me tienen.

Y tambien pedir disculpas primeramente si se halla una falta de ortografía o redacción.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.<p>

**Together happily**

.

[One-shot] [GrUvia]

.

— Juvia…

— ¿Si Gray-sama? — pregunto la maga de cabellos azules mientras estaba al frente de la persona que más amaba.

Gray Fullbuster.

— Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. — su corazón latió a mil por hora con tan solo la mención de esas simples palabras que salían de la boca del alquimista de hielo.

— Gray-sama… ¿Qué quiere decirle a Juvia?

El gremio se quedó en un profundo silencio, solo limitándose a observar tan conmovedora situación, que para algunos magos (en especial Mirajane) les tenía con los ojos llenos de estrellas ansiosamente esperando las palabras del mago de hielo.

— Y-Yo… la verdad Juvia… Te amo… — confeso el de cabello azabache con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

La emoción era tanta en el gremio que era de esperarse en pequeño "Ahhh…~" de parte de todos los del gremio ya que esta atmosfera era tan romántica que cualquiera estuviera cerca de ella podría tener un ataque de ternura.

Y después de unos minutos, la situación se intensifico un poco, todos podían observar a una Juvia claramente sorprendida y al mismo tiempo pensativa.

— ¡Gray-sama hizo muy feliz a Juvia! — exclamo la Loxar con lágrimas cayendo de sus profundos ojos azules, mientras al mismo tiempo se lanzó a los brazos de Gray Fullbuster que aunque no parezca, por primera vez el alquimista de hielo estaba correspondiendo su abrazo profundizándolo aún más con mucho amor y cariño correspondido.

— ¡Esto merece una fiesta! — exclamo Cana Alberona, la mayor bebedora de Fairy Tail, mientras que con su botella de alcohol en la mano empezaba a alzar los brazos con mucho entusiasmo.

— Chicos… Juvia piensa que no es necesario. — insistió Juvia mientras estaba al costado de Gray con una mirada algo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué no es necesario? — intervino el maestro del gremio, Makarov. — Juvia, acá todos somos una familia y si una integrante es feliz, todos nosotros debemos celebrar por su felicidad.

La pareja oficial solo mostro una dulce sonrisa.

— Viejo… — susurro Gray con cariño él apodo que le caracterizaba decirle a su maestro.

— Además… Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos ¿Por qué no celebrar por la segunda pareja oficial de Fairy Tail? — todo el gremio sonrió por las palabras dichas por el maestro Makarov.

Y así después de unos minutos el desorden empezo, ya que con tan solo unos barriles llenos de Cana, una muy animada Mirajane y un divertido Natsu la fiesta empezo. Todos estaban celebrando por la felicidad de la nueva pareja del gremio, pero mientras el desorden estaba por un lado, más al fondo del gremio se encontraba la pareja oficial que solo se mantenían sentados en una de las mesas alejadas para tener un momento a solas.

Gray como un acto de dulzura le dio de la mano a su amada Juvia.

— Gray-sama…

— ¿Si? — pregunto Gray apretando la mano tan pálida de la maga de agua.

— Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama. — diciendo estas palabras acto seguido la peli azul agacho su cabeza para reposarlo sobre el hombro del mago de hielo.

Pero una acción dice más que mil palabras y eso era más que claro porque Gray prefiero decirle a su novia cuanto la amaba dándole un tierno e apasionado beso que dejo a Juvia más que sorprendida como al misma tiempo encantada, correspondiéndolo con mucha felicidad.

— Te veo más tarde en mi departamento ¿De acuerdo? — Juvia se sonrojo a más no poder.

— ¿Gray-sama? — pregunto la peli azul aunque ya era tarde, porque justo después de decir aquellas palabras, Gray se había levantado de su asiento que compartía con Juvia para después de unos minutos salir por la puerta hasta el lugar donde vería a Juvia en unos minutos.

.

Rápidamente pasaron las horas. Nos encontramos en la puerta del departamento de Gray Fullbuster y por alguna razón, Juvia se encontraba más hermosa de lo común ya que traía un vestido de noche color azul oscuro, que resaltaba con su pálida piel y en especial sus profundos ojos azules, también llevaba unos tacones negros, aunque le dolían los pies de tanto caminar con ellos no le importaba ni lo más mínimo ya que ¿Para qué usarlos? Después de todo más tarde con Gray no sería necesario usarlos ¿Verdad?

— Juvia deja de pensar esas cosas… — se gritó ella misma, mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar esa alocada idea.

Tomo valor, dio un buen bocado de aire y toco la puerta con mucha decisión.

A los pocos minutos fue atendida y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con su amado Gray-sama vestido como si se tratase de un simple encuentro entre amigos, ósea nada casual para la situación.

— ¿Por qué estas vestida así Juvia? — simplemente pregunto el Fullbuster mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo a Juvia.

— B-bueno… Juvia creyó… — Gray la jalo para que pasara a su casa, haciendo que Juvia no pudiera terminar su oración.

El mago de hielo tomo una acción rápida, besando en los labios a su novia para después de separarse jalarla a un lugar de su departamento que ni Juvia había logrado entrar… claro que nos estamos refiriendo a su habitación.

Sentados ambos en la cama ¿No era algo obvio lo que iba a suceder?

.

.

.

.

Tic, toc, tic, toc…

El reloj no paraba de sonar y una peli azul despertar menos.

Hasta que un fuerte rayo hizo un sonido espantoso despertando a Juvia Loxar de uno de sus más ocurrentes sueños. La maga despertó de golpe… maldiciendo el espantoso clima de ese día.

— ¿Todo fue un sueño? ¿Gray-sama no ama a Juvia? — la maga de agua miro su ventana, pudiendo observar claramente una noche de lluvia, tan fría y solitaria… justo como en esos momentos se sentía ella.

Juvia cogió su ya conocido muñeco de Gray, para después de ello tirarse otra vez a su cama tapándose con las sabanas para que nadie pudiera verla desahogando su tristeza con ayuda de unas gotas saladas que salían de sus profundos ojos azules.Y ella tenía que ver la realidad… ¿Gray diciéndole que la amaba? Eso solo pasaría como en estos momentos, solo en sus sueños…

¿Entregarle su amor en la cama? Realmente Gray sería capaz de hacer eso… pero solo con la persona que amaba y en este caso no sería Juvia.

Además ella tenía que saber aceptar el destino, desde que Gray declaro ante todo el gremio que tenía una relación amorosa con Lucy… eso le rompió el corazón a más no poder, siempre intentaba ganar el amor de Gray pero esta vez al parecer no será así… su rival de amor, como solía decir a Lucy, gano esta vez y ella no podía hacer nada más que solo mostrar una sonrisa al gremio, mintiendo en decir que estaba bien pero hasta Juvia sabía que nada para ella estaba bien.

¿Hasta cuento seguirá así la maga de agua?

Ni Juvia lo sabe… pero algo lo que ella sabe muy bien es que jamás de los jamases, ni aunque tuviera que matar para demostrarlo, dejara de amar a Gray. Todos dicen que no es amor, eso se llama obsesión, pero ah Juvia no le importan esos comentarios ya que ella ama al alquimista de hielo, pero a su manera y eso jamás lo cambiara.

Ahora el único consuelo que tiene son sus más repetitivos sueños… donde en un mundo que Juvia sueñe, ella y Gray están **juntos y felices**…

* * *

><p>Sinceramente no sé qué decir… solo fue una simple idea que se me ocurrió y bueno… ¡acá esta! ¿Les gusto? Pues en verdad es la primera vez que estoy manejando esta pareja así que no sé cuál será su criterio de ello pero espero al menos sus comentarios para saber que tal fue (Por favor fans del GrUvia no se enojen ;-;)<p>

Y para mi adorada Unnie que si estás leyendo esto… pues no seas una*$#&/ y también comenta quieres ¬¬ :okno:. Pero para saber tu opinión (y saber que has leído) déjame tu comentario querida hermana :3

Recuerden sean felices todos los días **#Alegria.**

Me despido y espero sus opiniones.

**J**az-chan (Otaku12FT)


End file.
